


Presentation Stress Relief

by Lilocharms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Coworkers - Freeform, Glasses, M/M, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilocharms/pseuds/Lilocharms
Summary: The two-toned brunette goes over the reasons he could have possibly been called to his supervisor's office. He’s only been with the company for two months, and while he had been working his ass off, he couldn’t for the life of him think of a reason he would catch his boss’s attention enough to be called in.Stuck in his head, he barely heard when the secretary calls his attention once more. He straightens his blazer and buttons it once again as he walks past the secretary with a nod. Opening the door, he finds his boss, Levi Ackerman, behind his desk studying his desktop screen with intense concentration. Not sure the other man heard him enter the office, he clears his throat and opens his mouth.





	Presentation Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleNikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleNikko/gifts).



> To my favorite Cinnamon roll, lovers you! Happy belated birthday! Lol even though you spent that weekend here XD
> 
> Un'betad if you see any mistakes yell them out to me. Also ty to Fiercesnorlax for the title! I was sooo struggling with that.

“Mr. Ackerman will be with you in just a moment. Please have a seat in the waiting room while you wait.” The brunette secretary gestures to a set of seats to the right of him.

Jean nods his head in acknowledgment, turns around, walks to a chair while unbuttoning his blazer and takes a seat as he straightens his black-rimmed wire-framed glasses. The two-toned brunette goes over the reasons he could have possibly been called to his supervisor's office. He’s only been with the company for two months, and while he had been working his ass off, he couldn’t for the life of him think of a reason he would catch his boss’s attention enough to be called in.

Stuck in his head, he barely heard when the secretary calls his attention once more. He straightens his blazer and buttons it once again as he walks past the secretary with a nod. Opening the door, he finds his boss, Levi Ackerman, behind his desk studying his desktop screen with intense concentration. Not sure the other man heard him enter the office, he clears his throat and opens his mouth.

Before he could say a single word, Levi holds up a finger as he finishes reading a report. He types something quickly as a note and then looks up at the taller man who was standing on the other side of his desk nervously. “Please have a seat, Kirstein.”

Nodding his head, he takes the offered seat. “I’m guessing from your nervous appearance that you think you did something wrong. That you’re going to get canned?” Jean is surprised by the crass way his boss is addressing him, but he nods in disbelief. “Well, you’re not. So rest easy.”

Letting out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding; Jean then asks the question that’s been plaguing him for the last half hour. “So, what am I here for then, sir?”

“Good question. I am assembling a team for a new project. The project is advertising for a new travel agency. We need a few new faces on this one, rather than veterans. We want to give you newbies a chance to prove yourselves and spread your wings so to say here at Survey Inc. So, what do you think about my offer?” He steeples his fingers in front of his mouth as he stares a hole into Jean’s very soul.

Jean’s eyes widen in pure shock at his bosses words. No way when he woke up this morning did he think that he would be given such a huge opportunity. His mouth opening and closing, making him look like a fish out of water. Finally, he finds his words and sputters it out. “Y-yes, w-wow. Yes, sir. You won’t be disappointed, sir.” Standing up from his seat, he crosses and shakes Levi’s hand vigorously.

Getting the handshake under control, Levi stands as well. “I better not be. I’m going out on a limb for you Kirstein because I can see the potential that you possess. Don’t make me regret my choice.” 

“Yes, sir!”

“Lower your voice!” The shorter man hissed at Jean, fixing him with a glare. “Take to my secretary outside. He’ll be on this project as well as an assistant to you all. Yeager is a beneficial asset to your team, use him well.” He says, forcing his hand from the shake the two-toned haired brunette had initiated.

“Y-yes…t-thank you again for this opportunity once again, sir.” Jean stutters out as he backs himself out of the office, only barely managing to open the door before slipping out and closing it behind himself again. Slumping against the door, he huffs out a sigh of relief as he presses his head against the solid wood beneath him with his eyes closed.

“I take that as you accepted the job?” There was a soft giggle behind those words as Jean opened his eyes in surprise. He completely forgot the secretary was still sitting at his desk.

Scratching the back of his head, fingers scrubbing the shorter bristles of his undercut in embarrassment. “Y-yeah,” He swallows around the lump in his throat as he finally got a good look at the man before him without his anxiety clouding his vision.

The brunette sitting at his desk was swiveled around so he could consider him better. Tan skin and the most beautiful forest green eyes he has ever seen meet his. There is a moment of pure awe as he stares into those eyes. A lop-sided grin graces those full lips as he stands and closes the small distance between them. The navy-blue dress suit straightens itself as he walked, and what a sinful walk it was.

“My name is Eren, Eren Yeager.”

Jean didn’t realize the hand outstretched to him for a greeting shake until he felt a small poke to his stomach. Looking down, he sees the limb and clasps it. “Kirstein, Jean Kirstein. Pleased to meet you, Eren.”

The slightly shorter male scans him over up and down with an appraising gaze. Jean wasn’t sure…but he could have sworn that he saw a bit of pink trace along his lips for a split second. “The pleasure is all mine, I’m sure.” Eren squeezes his hand firmly before letting go, leaving something in his hand.

Jean looks down as he opens his hand, a small square of paper sits there in his palm. Looking back up to Eren, only to see that the other brunette has retaken his seat at his desk. He turns his head to gaze at him over his shoulder. “That’s my number…just in case,” Eren says with a small smirk and a wink before turning back to his screen and beginning to type away.

“Y-yeah…cya later.” He says in disbelief. He was just slipped a number of the sizzling hot secretary who was going to be acting as an assistant on his next project. There had to be a god out there somewhere. No way was he this lucky all on his own.

* * *

As the advertising project progressed further along as the months go by, Jean becomes close to the secretary. Jean couldn’t help that his eyes followed the other brunette almost everywhere he went. He had to shake himself from his daydreams more than once, his mind filled with images of Eren spread out beneath him on the conference room table, moaning to the rafters and praising his name.

Jean was thoroughly fucked when Eren bends down at the front of the conference room one day during a meeting. His pert ass high in the air as he reaches for the document that he dropped accidentally on purpose. A small smirk on his lips as he glances over his shoulder to make sure he had his attention. Which he most certainly did, in spite of getting scolded by Levi soon after for thinking with his dick and not paying attention to the meeting.

More work had been piled on for the two-toned brunette. Jean didn’t care; he had gotten to see Eren bent over in front of him shamelessly. Slamming his head ahead against his desk later that night, he groans to himself. “God, what I wouldn’t do to see him bent over in nothing but his birthday suit.”

Hearing footsteps on the carpet outside his office door, Jean leans over his desk to take a peek out of the ajar door. Seeing a flash of navy-blue suit pants and a cream shirt, he knew those long legs and amazing ass anywhere and who they belonged to. Quickly printing out the documents he needed to make copies of for the presentation in the morning, he heads out of his office to follow after the other brunette.

Except, by the time he stepped foot out of his office, he lost where Eren went. Knowing there were only two copy machines on their floor, he had limited options to choose from. Choosing the closest option available to him, he headed for the copy machine at the end of the hall first.

Navigating through the halls, he soon found himself in front of the copier. A legal-size note was taped to the top of the machine. **_OUT OF SERVICE_**. “Of fucking course it is.” The photocopier was old as shit and needed just to be replaced instead of repaired, yet again.

If Eren wasn’t at this copier, that only left the other one on this floor which was in one of the conference rooms. Turning around to backtrack a little back where he came from. Rounding the corner, Jean is soon grabbed by dress shirt and yanked into the conference room that he sought out.

The movements were too fast for the two-toned haired man to keep up with. One moment he’s walking down the hall, and before he knew it, he was thrown against the now-closed door, and a pair of sinful lips were pressed up against his in a frenzied kiss. His glasses become skewed. Who was he to deny the delectable smaller male rubbing up against him?

Slipping a questioning hand down the front of the shorter brunette’s slacks, Jean could feel just how worked up Eren was for him already. Is this really happening? Chuckling deep in his throat, his lips still pressed firmly against Eren’s. “You’ve been toying with me recently. That wasn’t very nice, Eren.”

Eren chuckles in response, pulling away slightly to look the taller male in the eyes. He runs his fingers through the short hairs at the nape of his neck, sending a shiver down the taller male’s spine. “Admit it; you liked it.” A sly grin crosses the emerald-eyed man’s lips, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Walking Eren backward towards the large conference table in the center of the room, he slaps the shorter man on his right ass cheek, his left hand having not been preoccupied holding his documents still. Jean lifts him to sit on the edge, pressing himself against the other brunette he pushes his stack of papers to the side. 

“It was pure, fucking torture.” He growls in Eren’s face, leaning forward he captures those sweet lips with his own. With both hands-frees, he can now grope and feel on his co-worker to his heart’s content. Jean grabs both cheeks, squeezing them in tandem.

Groaning into the kiss, Eren trails his hands down Jean’s body, raking his nails over his rock-hard chest and abdomen. “Mmm, I knew you must have a body under this suit. No way in hell this ass,” accenting his statement with a slap to the other man’s rounded bottom. “Can look so good in these slacks and not workout.” His lips never leaving the other’s as he speaks, his hands resuming their original path.

Jean chuckles at his co-worker's observation. “Glad you like it,” Bucking his hips forward, eliciting a gasping moan as their clothed erections dragged against one another. “I try to work out now and then.” Feeling the wondering hands move to his belt buckle. Pulling slightly back as he smiles into lust blown eyes, allowing Eren to undress him slowly. “Fuck, you drive me crazy.”

He receives a cocky little grin from the smaller brunette before pieces of clothing fall off one article at a time. Splayed out of the conference table like a delicious feast, Jean licks his lips at the sight Eren makes. Long tanned limps, thick thighs, pert dusty rose nipple sat proudly on his chest as it heaved heavily with arousal. Between the brunette’s legs was a wonder to behold, the smaller man erection heavy, engorged to the fullest, the crown the same dusty color as his nipples. Licking his lips, Jean sinks to his knees between Eren’s legs.

Parting his thighs to give his partner better access, he gazes down at Jean as he licks a long strip from his balls to tip. Never breaking eye contact, sending a deep shiver up his spine as his cock twitch in the other’s hand. Tossing his head back with a groan, Eren draws his legs up to place his feet on either side of Jean on the table, revealing a sparkling surprise to the man.

He is glancing down between Eren’s smooth perky ass cheeks, Jean groans at the sight before him. Wide-eyed with shock, he chuckles to himself and shakes his head. “You’ve got to be shitting me?” The rhinestone end encased in purple silicone of an anal plug glimmered in the light of the room.

“There’s an extra lube packet in the right pocket.” Eren directs nonchalantly.

“You really come prepared, huh?” As he fishes out said packet from Eren’s slacks.

Gazing down at Jean, Eren grins as he watches him rip open the packet with his teeth. “I try to be…but I honestly don’t think I have a condom on me that will fit that monster you’ve got between your legs.” He chuckles as he spots a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “You really do have a horse dick.”

Jean’s blush only deepens at Eren’s comment. Reaching forward, he pulls at the flat end of the plug protruding from Eren’s hole, only to slam it back in. A deeps shudder passes through the brunette as he moans and tosses his head back again. “I-it was meant as a compliment.” Eren groans as the silicone bulb inside him is moved around to brush over his sweet spot but not hitting as he needs it to. “Come on, show me what you can do with that big dick of yours, Jean. I’m clean, and I want to feel you.”

Standing up from his crouched position, Jean squirts lube onto his finger and warms it up before stroking his heavily engorged member as he steps back between those enticing legs. “Good, I’m clean too.” His words are soft as he brushes their lips together again. Never breaking contact as Eren moans into his mouth as he gently slips the plug from his wet hole with an audible pop. 

Guiding his cock, he brushes the tip across the moist entrance, deciding to use precaution, Jean squirts the remaining lube onto his fingers once again. Panting against Eren’s mouth he rubs the slicked digit around the tight muscle, once lubed to his liking, he grabs the base of his penis and guides it in slowly inch by inch.

Eren gasps as he’s filled to the brim inch by marvelous inch. His eyes roll back as he wraps his long legs around Jean’s waist, grabbing him by the shoulders to be ever closer to the man. Both groan at the burning stretch of Eren’s velvety walls around the throbbing length. “Ooooh fuucckk… you feel too damn good for words.”

Jean chuckles breathily, “I could say the same about you. Damn you’re still so tight.”

“Nah, you’re just huge.” Eren forces himself to breathe regularly, relaxing his muscles to adjust to Jean. After a few moments of deep breathing, he taps him on the shoulder, feeling the slight tremor running through Jean as he forces himself to remain still. “I’m ok now; you can move no- “

Jean didn’t have to be told twice as soon as he’s given permission he draws his hips back. His still aching length is dragging over Eren’s sweet spot eliciting a gasp. The taller man smirks at the sound as he places his forehead on the smaller males shoulder.

The drag felt heavenly as Eren’s insides flexed around the throbbing intrusion. “Ahh, hngh.” Tossing his head back as Jean thrusts back in slowly, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves once again, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. “Fuucckk…you found it that fast.” He whines out at the delicious pleasure coursing through him. 

Jean grins as he presses an open mouth kiss to Eren’s shoulder before glancing up at the beautiful brunette. “You’re just sensitive, aren’t you?”

“N-no, I’m n- “

Eren opens his mouth in a loud moan as he’s stopped mid-sentence as Jean wraps his lips around his left nipple. His tongue is swirling around the rosebud, nipping at the tip before sucking it back into the wet cavern. “Ahh, mmmm.” Jean thrusts shallowly in and out at a steady pace, making sure he could take all of him comfortably before he pulls almost all the way out of his co-worker. Eren whining from the loss of deep penetration, then all too soon, he slams back inside with a harsh pump of his hips eliciting a yelping moan falling from his puffy kiss ravaged lips.

“You were saying?” He taunts as he grinds against Eren. His only response from the smaller man is a huff as he grabs his head and places him to the opposite nipple. Chuckling for a second, he soon gets to work and makes a moaning mess of the man under him.

Every drag of the thick throbbing appendage inside of him had Eren moaning and singing the other brunette’s praises. “Ah, haaa. Ahh fuck, yes, Jean. Right there, harder!”

Who was Jean to deny Eren what he wanted? Not to mention, he didn’t know if this was ever going to happen again. Jean was going to relish in the feel of the body around and under him for as long as possible. He pulled out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the heavy friction. Even with the anal plug, the smaller man was still tight around him. 

With careful aim, Jean slams back vigorously. Hitting Eren’s prostate square on with every pump of his hips as those satin wall wrapped around him lusciously. His moans, urging the taller male to drive himself further and further, harder and harder to bring the green-eyed vixen to ecstasy.

Eren claws at Jean’s shoulders as he drops his head to rest upon them. His face goes to the crook of his neck, sucking a deep purple mark there to cut his moans off from the otherwise quiet room. The only sounds are their joint grunts, pants and the slapping of wet skin against wet skin. Precum dripping eagerly from Eren’s tip between their hard abs, mixing lewdly with the sweat trapped there. The perfect glide and friction, sending shocking sensations through his core, warming up every inch of his body with the inferno that was their lovemaking.

A particularly hard thrust has Eren biting the purple mark that he’s created. Jean winces and jerks back at the harsh treatment causing his glasses to jostle, almost falling completely off his nose. “Fuck! Dammit, Eren.” He groans out as he reaches to take them off. Eren moves quickly to slap his hand away and straightens the spectacles.

“Don’t! They look fucking hot on you.” Leans in to kiss him, it’s sloppy and deep, tongue and teeth everywhere. But it fits them, the two who in any other life would more than likely be rivals, instead they end up on a conference room table after hours on a Thursday night.

Jean pants through their fevered kiss as he thrust up into the brunette. Both moan as they rut against each other, rolling their hips in time with the other, trying their damnedest to pull the other man as close as humanly possible.

Eren is the first to break the kiss, in desperate need of air, forgetting in their lust how to breathe through the lip lock — tilting his head back with his eyes closed as he gets wholly ruined for anyone other than the man in front of him. Relishing in the feel of Jean’s girth slowly tugging at all his senses, all he could feel or comprehend was the two-toned haired man himself, forgetting to check his voice as with each pound to his prostate he moans louder, the pitch and tone hitting a crescendo and beginning to echo in the room. It coupled perfectly with the slap of skin rapidly increasing as they try to push each other to their limits.

Jean puts his forehead on Eren’s shoulder once again, sucking a giant, dark hickey onto his chest as he moved. Eren’s lewd body twitching around his shaft, pulsing in such a way that sent shivers down his entire being, the feeling was what heaven must feel like. The sensation is driving Jean to savor every push and pull of his hips, exploring the beautiful tease insides spasm as he fought not to blow his load right then.

He wanted to get Eren off before he did, but it was increasingly becoming aware of the warmth bubbling in his core telling him that he won’t last much longer. Eren’s twitching massages his shaft, making him moan into his shoulder, his mouth still attached as he attacks the brunette’s collar bone with tongue and teeth. His ministrations are eliciting a wincing moan and babble from his lips as Jean gets his payback for the bite. 

“I-I’m soo close, J-Jean.” Eren moans loudly as he drags his nails down Jean’s muscled back and shoulders. Feeling a nod against his right collar bone, it is only a second later before the taller male doubles his efforts as he pistons his hips between his clasped legs, drawing closer to his body as the hot coil in his belly snaps.

Jean and Eren’s stomachs both get painted in hot white cum as his orgasm hits him harder than a ten-ton truck. His blunt nails are digging in for all they’re worth as he leaves behind red marks that will be sure to welp up later on Jean’s back. **_I’ll gladly wear whatever marks he gives me with pride. Give me my wings as I drive into you._** He thinks confidently as the velvet canal spasm around him, pushing him over the edge having him find his climax. Jean’s hips stutter to a halt after a few more slams into Eren. He quivers as his seed is pumped into Eren in hot ribbons, painting his walls white with a loud grunt. 

They both collapse onto the table, breathing heavily. Jean recovers first and props himself on his elbow to look down at the debauched mess that is Eren. The blissed-out look on his face as he struggles to keep his eyes open as he smiles up at him with a goofy grin. He is chuckling a bit before he reaches down to gently brush the fringes of Eren’s bangs out of his face.

He leans in, and they share a kiss, no longer feverish with lust and passion. This liplock is gentle with compassion and, dare Jean to think and hope, something else.

The kiss ends all too soon for Jean’s taste when Eren taps his shoulder. “Come on; you’re squishing me. Not to mention we need to get your documents copied for tomorrows meeting with the higher-ups.” At the mention of the paperwork, they both looked over to where Jean had placed them earlier. Only to find that during their frantic romp the papers had fallen and now were spread out on the floor. “Well shit, let’s get this together.” Eren pauses then runs his fingers over Jean’s collar bone, sending a shiver down his spine as he batted his thick lashes at the man who was still inside him regardless of his erection softening as they spoke. “We can head back to my place to shower together, maybe get into a little something there?”

Jean’s heart did a weird backflip in his chest at those words. He didn’t think he could ever be happier with such words spoken to him. He nods his head enthusiastically, causing Eren to giggle. Jean winces as pulls his cock from the wet heat, dribbles of cum seeping out. Staring at his handiwork, Jean can’t help but be mesmerized by the sight of Eren’s puckered hole leaking.

Eren holds out his bejeweled butt plug, “We can clean it out in the shower.” He says with a smirk. Eren spreads his legs again for the taller brunette, moaning with oversensitivity as the plug slides home with no problem, stopping the remaining seed from escaping. 

* * *

Once dressed again in the clothes from the previous day, the pair both work around each other efficiently to get the conference room put together for the presentation meeting with the higher-ups for that morning. Light touches and bumps are exchanged between the two as they place a tray in the middle of the table with bottles of water, papers, and pens.

With all the documents copied, organized into folders and placed in front of each of the twelve leather chairs that the board members will occupy later. They finally leave behind the thumb drive with the powerpoint presentation that Jean had slaved over for the past week at the head of the table where Levi will be seated for the meeting. Knowing their boss likes to have everything organized and in its place before a meeting. With everything set, they finally leave the building and make their way to Eren’s apartment.

Eren looks at the digital readout of the time on the dash of his car; it’s 3 a.m. Eh, he should still be awake. He ponders as he hit’s the speed dial on his phone. The phone begins to ring throughout the car on Bluetooth. Just when he thinks that the other party won’t pick up, Levi finally picks up on the final ring.

“This better be fucking important Yeager.” His growl sounds out through the darkness of his vehicle.

“Why, yes it is, boss. I’m just calling to inform you that everything for the morning’s presentation is set up. the folders are out, and the thumb drive for the slide is at your chair.” Eren glance in his rearview mirror to make sure that Jean was following him in his own car, taking a turn for turn to his apartment on the other side of town.

“Good, I take it that Kirstein is with you?”

Eren giggles at Levi question. “He's following me back to my apartment for a bit of a night cap…well if this can be considered one being this late.”

Eren hears a dark chuckle in the background, smirking he laughs outright at his bosses. “Hello Mr. Smith, sorry to interrupt.”

There’s a shuffle before the deep voice of the blonde CEO is clear on the line. “Thanks to both you and Jean’s har work Eren. This is just a board meeting, so you and Jean can take the day to uh…get better acquainted at your leisure.” He chuckles again as Eren hears a slight shuffle against the phone again.

“Hey Eyebrows, don’t give other people’s secretaries days off!” More shuffling.

Eren stifles another laugh as he listens to the pair fight over the phone, knowing full well his shorter boss is on the losing end. “Thank you, Mr. Smith. We’ll be in bright and early Monday morning.”

“You better damn brat!” Levi screams at the phone as the call is disconnected.

Eren laughs and shakes his head. He couldn’t wait to get home now. A whole three-day weekend with Jean sounded like it would be tons of fun. Shifting in his seat with anticipation, he shivers as the lodged toy moves inside him hitting that bundle of nerves again, swerving in his lane a bit before he rights his car once again on the road. With a smile, he glances up to the rearview once again to see Jean’s headlights. Yeah, this was going to be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> For fans of my two ongoing stories, I am extremely sorry it has taken me this long to post something. My old phone broke, and there went all my documents and notes for all of my stories and ideas. With no way to gain them back, I have had to rebuild from scratch! I will be posting soon with at least one of the stories, more than likely IJABOHP first though I'm not sure yet when it will be. Just keep a lookout for the updates! 
> 
> Also this kinda a pre-apology for what I'm about to do to Jean in WTUD...cuz I actually do like Jean as a character.


End file.
